


[ART] Comfort and Joy

by mortmere



Series: Rainbow [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Christmas fluff under the mistletoe.And yes, Starsky is wearing Hutch's green bathrobe (from Little Girl Lost). Is he wearing anything under it? Hmm? Mmm?
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Series: Rainbow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/711396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	[ART] Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> [This work was originally posted in the 2019 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2019/calendar/?p=164)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/577b7d72923984c94f7a4d28637173a2/86d9894d894d7366-16/s1280x1920/bae6facf48d3880a8bd1075222493b7d87b2cc06.jpg)


End file.
